Malec wedding
by Panda2098
Summary: Hey guys, i am a huge Malec fan so i decided to write their wedding as i see it :D. i hope you will enjoy it. can't wait for your feedback :)


After a long, heated trial, Alec finally emerged out of the Council's room, victorious, holding hands with Magnus and smiling from ear to ear. They made it! They legalized marriage between Shadowhunters and Downworlders! Alec was so happy he thought his heart might burst with joy! He suddenly stopped walking,pulled Magnus closer and kissed him hard on the mouth, making the other gasp out of both surprise and pleasure.

"I am so proud of you, Alexander" the warlock whispered. "You finally did it!"

"WE did it, Magnus! We can get married now! Oh, I can't wait for it!"

"Me neither, Alexander.. me neither.."

*The wedding day*

Isabelle and Clary moved like tornados from one room to another, shouting orders, making calls, moving, rearranging stuff - basically making sure that everything did not fall short of PERFECT. They were so obsessed with getting every little detail done impeccably, that you could have sworn it was their own wedding, not Alec and Magnus'. They knew how much the grooms had been fighting for this day, so the girls thought they deserved everything. And they were really determined to make it like that, proof of this being all the yells being heard through the Institute for days now. Magnus offered his help, but both Izzy and Clary refused it, claiming that him and Alec needed to rest and enjoy their victory, while the two girls took care of all the rest.

The Institute's ballroom was decorated with dozens of roses, whose glimmering white, dark blue and even pure black petals entwined harmoniously in a dance of colours. The chairs were covered in white brocade with silver iridescent patterns and some blue ribbons dusted with just a bit of glitter… A new carpet had been made specifically for this wedding embroided with both the new and the old runes on it, marking a new beginning for the Shadow World in a unique manner. A long table , covered with a golden tablecloth resided on the other side of the room, and black, white and blue plates were arranged alternatively on the surface, like in a game of chess. Beautiful flower arrangements, with black roses and white peonies in dark blue vessels had little chains of crystals hung onto them, adding grandeur to the decorations.

The atmosphere emanated royalty, luxury and expensive taste, but nothing else was to be expected from Isabelle anyway. A delicate smell of flowers hung in the air, and the light filtered through the stained glass made everything look brighter and warmer, bringing a sense of belonging, of home…

Izzy and Clary took in the sight in front of their eyes, smiled satisfied and high fived each other, giggling.

"We are good."

"We definitely are, Miss Lewis" replied Clary and winked, offering her arm to Izzy.

The other girl just smiled all-knowingly and accepted Clary's arm, as they went to get ready for the event themselves.

On the other side of NYC, Magnus and Alec were just getting up from a romantic night spent together after Max and Raphael went to sleep. The sun rays entered through the window, bathing everything in a warm, yellowish light. Alec woke up first and leaned on an elbow, taking in the view of the asleep Magnus besides him. He was half covered by the blanket, his dark hair fanned all over the pillow, eyelids moving slightly as if he was dreaming (which was pretty unusual for a warlock), lips slightly parted…he looked so…peaceful.. Alec smiled, a bright smile that lit his whole face. _This man is mine. And will be mine in all the ways possible from today. Oh, I love you so much, Magnus.._

Alec wanted to kiss him so much in that moment, but he was afraid that would wake him up and he wouldn't have wanted to lose the image of his lover's sleeping form . But then again, that would be the sight he would be waking up to from the rest of his life from thereon, so what would be the harm? His hand moved as If it was acting on its own and caressed Magnus' hair gently. The other stirred a bit in his sleep and murmured: _Alexander ...my Alexander.._ Alec's hand stopped in mid air. He felt something twisting inside him. How was he lucky enough to have found this handsome man and make him his own? He wasn't sure, not even now, why Magnus wanted him from all the people in the world, but he was so happy about it, too happy to busy himself with such thoughts…

Magnus woke up, rubbed his eyes and mirrored Alec's position. His boyfriend wasn't looking at him though. He seemed to be somewhere far away, deep in his own thoughts, staring out in the open.

"Alec? Hey? Are you alright?" he smiled and caressed his cheek.

Alec shook his head as if he wanted to get rid of his thoughts and smiled back to him.

"Yeah, I am okay. I was just thinking about us.. how glad I am that we have found each other.."

"Me too, Alec…I love you so much.."

He didn't give the other a chance to reply though, because he leaned in for a gentle kiss, which always expressed way better what words couldn't seem to be able to.

Their moment came to a sudden halt when their 5 year-old, Max ran into the room and yelled:

"Daddy, daddy, look at this! " He showed Alec a drawing with two men sitting face-to-face and holding hands, - representing his parents -, and behind those two there were a lot of people - their family. Then, he turned the "masterpiece" so that it could be seen by Magnus too. "I did this for you! For your wedding! Do you like it?". His blue eyes were full of questions and so big that he seemed to look all the way through his fathers' souls.

The two men chuckled and Alec ruffled Max's hair lovingly.

"If we like it? We LOVE it, Max! This is very beautiful! Thank you! We will put it near the other ones. Actually, we will place it in the middle of the wall." And Alec got up and pinned the drawing in the middle of the wall facing West,where at least 30 other ones lay, made by both their children.

Meanwhile, Magnus started tickling Max with such fervour that the little one was almost out of air because of laughing. Alec smirked and dived right into the fight to save his son from the devil warlock's hands and then they both ran out of the room with the so-called enemy warlock chasing them. They hid in Raphael's bedroom, who had just gotten up and was rubbing his eyes in confusion. Alec slammed the door behind them and locked it, but of course Magnus had to glamour it and open it. The boys cuddled under the blanket, hiding from Magnus, while their other father stood in from of them as if fighting the scary warlock. Alec managed to capture Magnus and held his hands behind him, while with the other hand he tried to keep him in place, his back leaning on his own body.

"Do you surrender, warlock?" he asked in a threatening tone, trying really hard not to burst into laughter.

"Never! I will defeat you and I will take your children with me in a demon dimension!"

"Then you shall die, because no one touches my babies!"

"NOOOOO" screamed both of their kids at the same time, their big eyes filled with fear, adrenaline, curiosity and love. "Let daddy Magnus go!"

The two dads couldn't help it anymore and burst into laughter. Then, after a quick mischievous look changed between them, they jumped on the bed and started a pillow fight with their kids…

Alec had never had a style of his own when it came to clothes. Actually he was ordinary and even quite lame when it came to dressing up in general. He wore only black or other dark colours and rarely bought new clothes since he couldn't see the point of wasting money on them - they were going to be destroyed in the battles anyway. Magnus, on the other hand, always looked shiny and glamorous and LOVED to dress up and go shopping for clothing. He had a unique style that recommended him through the Shadow World and he was very proud of it. So, it was obvious that Alec went shopping with Magnus for his wedding suit, only to be forced to change it with a new one, because Izzy insisted that the grooms shouldn't see each other's clothes until the wedding day - something about a mundane superstition claiming it brought bad luck-. And because Izzy was…well, Izzy, they couldn't argue with that and Magnus had to buy a new outfit too.

Alec decided to wear a white suit with a gold swirling pattern, so that it would combine both the Shadowhunters traditions and also represent the new ones they had created and, under it, an ivory shirt. His shoes were also white, because he couldn't be convinced to wear anything more glamorous (he thought that was Magnus' job) and Izzy eventually gave up and let him buy them because they fit the occasion despite their simple appearance.

Magnus was dressed a bit more different - scratch that, a _lot_ more different. He wore a black suit with blue, intricate, swirling patterns and under it an ultramarine silk shirt. His hair was spiked up (it took a hell lot of time to do it) and a new strand was dyed especially for this day in a dark purple colour. Of course, he was wearing his favourite rings, including the promise ring he got from Alec, with its stunning sapphire, and he also used some dark grey eyeliner to highlight his cat eyes. He looked _marvelous_. Or so he thought, but he always thought like that of himself anyway. He couldn't wait to see Alexander's reaction though.

As their godmother, Isabelle decided to wear a long, navy, mermaid dress, with gold edges. Her bracelet-whip was customary on her wrist and the ruby necklace Magnus had given to her laid on her chest. Her hair was braided loosely, some blue white flowers entangled in it. She looked gorgeous!

Simon opted for a simple but well-tailored suit matching Izzy's dress and seemed to be both very nervous and very excited about the entire ordeal. He couldn't take his eyes off his wife and every time she smiled to him he seemed to be lighting up from the inside out.

Being the inquisitor, Robert was the one who had to act as the priest and as soon as Izzy locked her eyes with his, he took his rightful place on the spot which marked the altar. They were waiting for the main characters of the day, but they just seemed to be late. _What the hell is happening?_ Izzy asked herself as she descended the stairs and went to search her brother and his fiancé.

"Alec, buddy, are you ok?" it must have been the 10th time Jace asked that in the last few minutes and his parabatai didn't answer to it not even once, worrying Jace even more. Alec looked like he was on the verge of fainting and kept pulling at his collar, even though it was all loose by now. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and sat down.

"I can't breathe. I am very nervous, ok? I've waited so much for this day and now it is really happening and I am happy and all but I-"

"-Alec? It's okay. I understand. But you need to calm down and man up. It is going to be fine. Soon, you and Magnus will be married and everything will be as you always wanted. Just breathe and when you calm yourself down, let's go. I am your best man. I am here for you."

"Not to be insensitive or anything but you are kind of late, Alec and everyone is asking about you. Magnus is already there and he is waiting for you…what is it?" Isabelle's voice softly echoed through the room.

"Nothing, Izz. I'm fine. Just-just give me one minute. You take Jace and go. I'll be right behind you."

The other two Shadowhunters didn't seem convinced, but they left him alone anyway. They knew Alec best and trusted him.

Finally, the music accords echoed through the ballroom as the little ones, Max and Raphael entered the room, carrying the golden pillows with the ceremonial bracelets on them, heading to the altar,straight backs and serious looks on their cute, young faces. They were doing what "auntie Izzy "had taught them to and they looked so adorable in their tiny white suits that an "aww" resounded through the ballroom when the audience saw them.

Behind them, Alec and Magnus came in together, hand in hand, smiling and waving their hands as If they were on the red carpet (well, the white one here, but anywayyyy). All those present gasped when they saw them. They looked so happy..their faces beamed and they had sparkling eyes. Victorious eyes. Loving eyes. They ascended the stairs and after a quick peck on their kids' cheeks, they took their rightful places, just in the way Max had drawn them. They exchanged the bracelets Max and Rafe were holding. Robert started talking, but Magnus' attention was all drawn to his lover, memorising each detail from his smile, to his gleeful eyes and the way his hands grasped his. He was so happy ...finally they were getting married after all this fight...he couldn't have wished for a better partner than Alec. He loved that Shadowhunter with all his heart and he couldn't even think of a day when he would lose him. He didn't want to. He was working on something. Something that was going to keep his family together forever. His train of thought suddenly broke when he heard his name called by Robert's baritonal voice:

"….Magnus Bane, do you take this man to be your husband until the end of his days?"

"..Until the end of _all_ days… I do."

Alec's face flushed, but he smiled, a shy smile that made Magnus's heart skip a beat.

"…Alexander Gideon Lightwood, do you take this man to be your husband until the end of your days?"

"I've fought so much for this. I have wished so much for this day to come. Of course I am. I do."

"Now, Magnus, you must draw the wedding rune on Alec's wrist and then the one we have created to bond him with you on his neck."

Magnus' hand was sure as he took the steele and drew the Shadowhunter wedding rune with it,followed by the one he had worked on so much and designed with the help of all his warlock friends, including Tessa. He was a bit nervous about this part, since it was the first time it was actually being used on a ceremony, but he managed to finish it without his hand shaking. The rune shined with white light while it was being drawn and then turned into a dark silver colour, remaining that way and making all but the grooms gasp. They just smiled, proud of themselves and happier than ever.

After Magnus finished it, it came Alec's turn to draw on him. He grabbed the steele and carefully, as he always was while using it, started drawing the special rune on Magnus' wrist. He could feel the other one's hand tremble a bit and as he looked at Magnus' face, he saw him frowning and got scared of hurting him. Alec wanted to stop, but Magnus signalled him not to, so he finished the rune in the end. As it happened to Alec, it went dark silver and stayed like that. No other adverse effects. He let out a relieved breath and smiled at his new husband just at the same time Robert claimed:

"Now you are husband and..husband. Congratulations!"

That was all they needed. Alec grabbed Magnus' collar and kissed him hard and passionately, like he rarely did in public, forgetting about everyone else in the room, besides the man he loved. Ovations were being shouted behind them, as a rain of rose petals and glitter fell over them.

"well, that's what I call a great idea" Magnus said, while pointing to the ceiling and smirking to Izzy.

All the guests hurried to congratulate the newlyweds and after they managed to retreat from that avalanche of people, they were greeted by their bridesmaids, Catarina and Tessa. The two girls wore the same type of dress - white, long, mermaid-style, with little, sparkling gems sprinkled all over the hem and on the silky material. They both had pale blue flowers in their hair and were wearing the silver bracelets Magnus and Alec had offered them when they had asked them to be their bridesmaids.

"Congratulations, my dears!" said Tessa softly as she came to embrace them both. "Ï am so happy for you two. You are by far the best couple I have ever seen. I am really glad that you finally got what you deserved." She smiled lovingly at them, as if they were her children.

"You finally did it, old man! Congrats, guys!" said Catarina in a mischievous tone, bumping her fist with Magnus' and then hugging Alec.

"I beg to disagree. I am not an old man at all. I could even go as far as saying that I look 18, maybe 20, but not more. Don't I, Alec?"

"Of course you do, honey." His husband chuckled, winking.

"Hmm..be careful, Alexander. I just might get used to that nickname." Magnus responded in a playful tone.

"Then that's too bad for you, because you won't be getting that too often."

Magnus pretended to pout, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"you two are truly adorable- Said Tessa-but that isn't why we came to you now. We have a surprise for you two. We have been preparing it for a while now…consider it our wedding gift for you."

"You two meaning _you and Catarina_?! TOGETHER?!" said Magnus incredulously, as he knew that his old blue friend never worked with anyone else.

"Yup." The two women replied in unison.

"Isn't that surprising! Now I really am curious. Where is it?" following the girls into another room,he grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him into an office used by Alec when he worked with the Downworlders.

Catarina opened one drawer and pulled out a little box, which she handed to Alec.

"It is for him mostly…" she said as if she excused any misunderstandings that she might've had a present for both.

Alec opened it cautiously. Inside, two little vessels coloured in light blue were bared to the world. He grabbed one of them and rose it up to his eyes to check it closely.

"what's this?" he asked.

Magnus' face paled as realisation sank in. He exchanged a worried look with Catarina and Tessa and they nodded. Then, he turned to his lover and took his hands in his, but not before placing the box with its contents on the desk.

"Alexander...look at me…" he whispered softly, unsurely almost.

Alec raised his face to meet Magnus' eyes. His were full of confusion and innocence.

"Yes, Magnus..?"

The warlock let out a sigh and began explaining.

"Apparently, after you asked me to stop searching for a way to make you immortal all those years ago…our dear friends didn't. We didn't have Max and Raphael with us at that time. We were alone. Now we are not anymore. I told them - Magnus gestured to the two women-, after we took Max home, that I was afraid of losing you…of remaining alone all my immortal life, having just him as a reminder of your love and of the loss of you… I couldn't bear that thought…and I asked them to search for a way to enable us both to live forever, side by side, and take care of Max, of Raphael…together. I don't want to lose you, Alec. I have been alone for such a long time and after I met you…I felt complete. Happy, like I have found answers to questions I didn't even know I'd ever asked myself. I don't want to get back to my loneliness. And there is no one in this world with whom I'd wish to share my immortality but you. I love you, Alexander…please don't force me to live without you.." his voice wavered by the end of his speech and glittery tears hurried down his cheeks. A gentle hand raised and wiped those tears, soon replaced by gentle lips which kissed the trails left by them. Alec placed a hand under his chin and made Magnus raise his head so that he could look him in the eyes.

"Magnus… I love you too. You don't even know how much…-he sighed-and I never considered the thought of you being alone and broken without me…I only thought about myself and the fact that I didn't wanted to give up on my Shadowhunter legacy. I was selfish and I am really sorry about that. And as you said, I don't want to leave you alone…I want to be by your side for as long as we both shall breathe and take care of this beautiful family we have created and…if-if there is a cure to make me…immortal…then I will take it. For you. Because I love you. Okay?" he smiled, a little sad smile, that warmed up Magnus' heart and pushed him into kissing Alec again, a gentle kiss, with lots of promises, a long life full of love and happiness…

"Hm-hm" echoed Catarina's voice through the room, making Tessa laugh. "Are you two busy? Shall we come back later?"

Alec pulled himself back and flushed red, looking a bit ashamed of himself, while on Magnus' face appeared a cocky, shameless smile.

"Maybe-he replied-but now I want to know how this cure works. So, any of you ladies, care to explain?"

"We've tried several ingredients, which proved to be rather unstable mixed together at first, but eventually, we found a magical…formula, so to say. We mixed Shadowhunter, warlock, vampire and seelie blood with some special, extremely rare herbs, from a swamp in Russia-she raised a hand to prevent Magnus from asking any more about that- We added some heavenly fire extracted with lots of hard work from Clary's sword, too... And we got…these. And Catarina gestured to the box with the vials.

"We carried out several tests" continued Tessa "on some notorious Shadowhunters chained in the Silent City and noticed that they hadn't aged a day since we'd given them the cure almost 3 years ago. I also administered it to Jem 1 year ago…and he is perfectly fine. He doesn't have any wrinkles or any other sign of old age and none of our test subjects seemed to be changed in any bad or harmful way. We haven't encountered any adverse effects by now so we think it is safe to take it. Of course, this is your decision and Magnus', but you still have some years of youth ahead you, so you can decide later. We have 4 more containers other than those two...we kept them in case you wanted to offer them to someone else".

"For whom is the second of these two?" Alec asked, and Tessa and Catarina exchanged a quick look. Before they could speak, Magnus went ahead of them.

"It is for Rafe…they thought that we wouldn't want one of our children to age and die if we can change it…but this will be his decision when he will be old enough to make it."

Alec closed his eyes as if he was in pain and sighed defeated.

"I guess you are right…it is his decision. And no, I don't want any of them to die, either… _I_ will take that cure. But not tonight. Tonight I want to be myself and enjoy this party. With my husband." He said and grasped Magnus' hand gently.

The two men smiled at each other, thanked and kissed their bridesmaids' cheeks, rushing back to the ballroom - they had been missing for more than 30 minutes and the guests were starting to question where they had gone.

Since Magnus wouldn't give up on the idea, Alec had to learn a dance choreography for the wedded pair's special dance. Fortunately for him, Magnus did almost all the work. He started to dance alone at first around Alec, who sat down in the middle of the dancefloor, gesturing to his man and his awesome moves. Then, the music changed and a slow waltz echoed through the room, while the grooms started swinging slowly, Alec' hands around his husband's neck. Soon, the other guests joined them and the atmosphere enveloped everybody in a sense of peace, love and happiness, which would remain engraved on everyone's memories for a long time…..

Later that night, while Alec was drinking his glass of wine and chatting with the guests around him, Magnus excused himself, saying he must "go freshen up at the bathroom." Alec raised an eyebrow suspiciously, knowing full well that his warlock didn't need any retouches since he always looked impeccable, but he didn't spare much thought to it, not saying anything to his husband as he left.

About 5 minutes later, Joe Cocker's song, "You can leave your hat on" resounded through the room. As Alec raised his eyes confused, he saw Magnus in the middle of the dance floor, a spotlight on him, as he moved his body in fluid motions and pulled his shirt off slowly and seductively. Ovations came from the audience, but after getting over his surprise, Alec suddenly got up to seek for his kids. There was no way they should be seeing any of that! They were nowhere to be seen, though, Tessa informinf him that Catarina had taken them to sleep upstairs a few minutes ago. He exhaled relieved and moved his attention back to that amazing dancer that was officially his now. But Magnus had come closer to him while he had other things on his mind and he was now being pulled in the middle of the room and seated on the chair awaiting there. Alec laughed and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes still on his lover's moves, Magnus finally having got rid of his shirt, his golden brown skin bare in front of everyone. Cat eyes gleamed in the dark and he smirked at Alec as he moved his ass closer to him, teasing and enchanting the other. Whistles were being heard when he started undoing his shiny belt and slithering it through the loops of his pants, and soon, much to Alec's amazement, he took his pants off and started swirling them over his head. Needless to say, the guests went crazy. The warlock thrived on the attention of the crowd, of course, but Alec was his main focus now. His boxers were black with white Shadowhunter runes and Alec was all red in face, not only of embarrasement, but also of lust and too much laughing. _What are you doing to me, Magnus Bane?_ As if reading his mind, Magnus replied softly to be heard just by Alec.

"I am turning you on, my dear husband." And then the _motherfucker_ smirked that feline, ready-to-jump-at-the-prey smirk and turned his back to Alec to bow to the public.

"Thank you! Thank you all! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Especially you, Alec. Happy wedding day!"

Alec took advantage of the situation and slapped his ass, making Magnus gasp and throw him a threatening, but playful look. _You'll play for that later,_ it said. Alec swallowed hard, suddenly realising that he was indeed going to pay for that later…in bed most probably…

The shadowhunter would have lied if he said the prospect didn't stir something within him.

After the night finally came to an end and they said goodbye to all their guests, the grooms finally allowed themselves to go back home, leaving their children to the Institute that night. They were in good hands with Tessa, plus the pair needed to seal their marriage in more ways than one.

After they were both satisfied, the newlyweds cuddled together, Magnus spooning Alec and gently kissing the nape of his neck as he murmured a soft _"I love you"_ into his fleh. They fell asleep like that, serenity wrapping them in its veil. They finally belonged to each other. They were bonded to each other and loved one another more than anything in the world. They were happy and together and everything was going to be okay in the end… _Together forever…_ those were the last words that crossed to their minds before falling asleep….


End file.
